The Tainted Feathers
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: I thought I knew what I was fighting for in life. But, I realized I was fighting for the wrong reasons . . . Dark Signer Crow three-shot; Crow's POV
1. The Determinded Fledgling

"Crow . . . Crow . . . Crow . . ."

It was as though my more than dramatic defeat at Bommer's hands had numbed all of my senses except for my hearing. The last thing I remember was falling - falling into the black abyss below where I was dueling that Dark Signer. The duel that ultimately ended my life. How could I lose against a damned Dark Signer? How? I had risked everything, and for what? For nothing, apparently. Because if I had a reason for risking everything, I wouldn't have lost to him. I was fighting for the kiddies at first because those Dark Signers were going around and screwing with everyone's lives. But . . . as the duel went on . . . something weird happened. I felt darkness. I felt despair. I felt as though I couldn't go on. And you would think Bommer had said some typical Dark Signer crap to make me feel this way, but that's the thing.

I felt these things on my own.

To make things worse, I hadn't felt this way since before discovering Duel Monsters, before meeting Jack and Yusei as a kid, when I was a wild bird out in the jungle just trying to survive. Life was a living Hell back then. And for some reason, while dueling Bommer, those horrendous memories came back, costing me the duel. And my life.

"Crow . . . Crow . . . Crow . . ."

That voice has been calling me for a while now. I'd respond, but, like I said, I can't exactly do anything right now. At least, I felt like I couldn't. I tried getting up again anyway, just to be sure, and I was still pinned to the ground. Somehow. I have never felt so pitifully weak in my entire life. What the friggin' hell?

All of a sudden, however, I felt as though I was being lifted off the ground, floating, and finally, floating in place. The air around me suddenly became clearer, warmer, and more pleasant than the previous situation I had been in. For a split second, I felt a sharp shot in my eyeballs, and I heard myself crying out in agony, but then the pain subsided. As I continued to float, I began to feel more and more the feelings of despair . . . the feelings of helplessness . . . the feelings of loneliness enter my body and less and less the feelings of hope, the feelings of happiness, the feelings of belonging.

All of a sudden, my eyes shot wide open, and I saw someone staring at me. This particular person had dark grey eyes with black sclera, orange hair, criminal marks like mine except for the redness, and strange black attire with gold markings. A Dark Signer!

"Hey!" I yelled, getting up with all my might. "What the heck is going on? Who are you, Dark Signer? Answer me!"

Instead of responding to my question at first, the wise guy laughed like a lunatic and proceeded to sit on the floor like a little kid. He smirked, and responded, "You're a riot. And here I was, thinking we were best friends."

"Best friends, my ass," I snarled. "Who are you?"

"Okay, fine, fine. If you must be persistent. The name's Quahitl, Otherwise known as those feelings you were thinking about earlier. Despair, Helplessness, Loneliness and all of that. I have been with you since the day you lost your parents, young Crow Hogan, and will continue to be with you until your thirst for revenge is fulfilled, until the world is as you dreamed of."

"The hell are you babbling on about?" I shot back. "You have never been with me, and I have no thirst like that whatsoever! Get out!"

"Oh ho ho ho. It seems like you don't get it, do you, Crow Hogan?" The freak responded. "Fine. Let me put this in simpler terms for you. You are light, I am darkness. However, it seems you were idiotic enough to get yourself killed back in that duel with Chacu Challhua, but, but, but, not to worry. Uru was kind enough to bring you back and give me a personified form so I can take your place."

"Like hell you are!" I spat. "There's no way I'm letting you run around, kill off my friends, and do the same freaky thing to them like you did to me!"

"Now, now . . ." He sighed, getting up. He walked up close to me and squatted just right in front of my face and replied, "If you aren't gonna be a compliant, good boy, I'll just have to do this the hard way."

What happened next . . . was by far the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me. In other words, the freak went inside me THROUGH my arm. Kinda like getting a shot from Dr. Schmitt back in the day. Only worse. Much worse. Quahitl disintegrated into this . . . liquid, formed into a point, flew and went over my arm like it was a glove, and melded in. Pain took over my right arm for the longest; it felt as though my arm was being twisted in a million directions. But, that was the least of my painful experiences. Next, my arm felt as though it was burning in a wildfire as this weird purple stuff began to form on top, forming what looked like a demented tree. Finally, the shape solidified, leaving a disgusting mark, the worst of my fears being confirmed.

My feelings, Quahitl, this mark . . .

Was I, of all people, becoming the thing I hated most?

Was I, of all people, becoming one of them?

Was I, - of all people, becoming the very people I had been fighting against?

Was I becoming . . . a Dark Signer?

* * *

_**The Tainted Feathers**_

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's three-shot_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Determined Fledgling**

**Dark Signer Hideout – The Old Momentum, Satellite**

After I had blacked out, it had seemed quite a while before I saw the "light of day" again. However, my surroundings were much different than what I had experienced early. It was dark, but not as dark as when I had encountered Quahitl and that strange light. Apparently, I had been sleeping on a quite comfortable mattress. Waking up, I turned over to get out bed to walk around and check my surroundings, when, suddenly, I see a mirror. And who I saw in that mirror . . .

What the hell?

What. The. Freaking. Hell?

Who I saw in the mirror wasn't my reflection like it was supposed to be. No. What was in the mirror was the exact opposite of what I was. He looked like . . . he looked like Quahitl.

"What the hell?" I thought and said again for the thousandth time that day. "What is going on here?"

"Oh, so you're awake. 'bout time, you freak."

I failed to hear the door open, so I was quite startled to hear the voice. I was even more startled when I figured out whose voice it was, so I turned towards the direction of the voice . . . and . . .

God, can this day get any weirder?

"Kiryu!" I gasped in surprise. "What's going on here?"

"Whaddaya mean what's going on here? You're a Dark Signer. Don't you remember?" Kiryu asked in a somewhat mocking tone. I could've punched the living hell out of that guy if I could.

"Cut the crap, Kiryu," I snapped. "Tell me what's going on! And mind telling me what your crazy Dark Signer organization is doing to Satellite anyway? And why?"

"Oh dear. I guess I really do have to explain it to you." Kiryu's voice changed from one of cockiness to sheer surprise. "Meh. The Dark Signer meeting is soon anyway, so I'll have Rudger explain it to you. He knows more about the whole Dark Signer initiation process and nonsense than I do. So he'll explain why you're here and what your assignment is."

"What are you talking about? I am NOT a Dark Signer! You guys just took me hostage, didn't you? And you're feeding me this 'You're one of us' crap to brainwash me. Cut it out already!" I spat. I knew the Dark Signers made Kiryu nuts in that little brain of his, but I didn't know illusions and hallucinations were a part of it too.

Kiryu merely looked at me with a blank expression on his face as a response, and then he whispered, "Arise, Quahitl."

At that moment, that blasted tree mark appeared on my arm again, and I felt like I was going to explode all over. Not only that, but those feelings . . . those feelings came back. All because of two measly words Kiryu – that blasted traitor – said.

"Crow, you have the mark. The mark of Quahitl, bringer of social problems, wars, illnesses, and worst of all, ignorance. He has become one with you, you have become one with him. That union alone is what makes you a Dark Signer," Kiryu replied nonchalantly. "Also, check out what you're wearing with your own eyes before you come to the Dark Signer meeting, in case you don't believe even that." Then, Kiryu walked out of the room. Just like that.

I watched in suspicion as he left the room and decided to take his advice. Just to be sure. Just to be sure he's the one going crazy and not me. However, I noticed I was wearing EXACTLY what Quahitl was wearing when he approached me back then, black attire with a gold stripe and all. And I realized why the room had seemed so dark. It's because my actual eyes were dark; the sclera had gone black, and my pupils were a lighter gray than normal. How did I know this when I didn't trust the mirror in front of me?

Well, they do say the eyes are a window into the soul. Or something like that. And my soul was feelin' pretty dark then. So the only logical thing, given my crazy-ass clothes, would be that my eyes had darkened to that despicable color of the Dark Signers'.

I guess it is true. I really am a Dark Signer, against everything I had ever believed in up to this point. Or were those values something I really believed in the first place? I don't think I'd be a Dark Signer now if I did believe in them . . . But why? Why don't I believe in them?

* * *

**Dark Signer Hideout: Old Momentum – "Gathering Room"**

As soon as I arrived at the meeting place after much, much searching and getting lost, the main goon of these crazy people stood up and declared, "There's our newest addition to the organization. You're late."

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling out a chair to sit in. I sat next to this girl who seemed really quiet and reserved, not making eye contact with anyone like she didn't want to be there.

That makes two of us.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's go over the Dark Signer assignments again. I want to congratulate Bommer for completing his assignment, although the intended target was switched," At this, he looked at me like I had screwed up a plan of theirs or something. I mean, not my fault Bommer just happened to be in a place I was and screwing around with humanity. Okay, maybe it was. But still.

"We don't want to lose a valuable comrade like last time, with the Rear Claw Signer and Demak. So there's been a slight change of plans," he continued.

"Heh. As long as I still get to take down Yusei, there shouldn't be a problem," Kiryu chuckled in the background. Normally, under circumstances like these, I would've gotten up and blown this joint to high heaven. Anyone that threatens my friends deserves that. But, it was weird. I don't feel any of those emotions. I didn't care whether Yusei or anyone else fighting the Dark Signers got hurt. In fact, it's like I'm encouraging the nutcases with their cause. But . . . why? Wasn't I a Dark Signer in appearance only?

"Yes, Kiryu. Your assignment hasn't changed at all," the main goon sighed, as if slightly irritated with Kiryu's pumped up behavior. Guess Kiryu didn't change much in that regard when he became a psychopath. "But, let's move on to the ones that have changed, shall we? Bommer, as much as I hate to do this, I have to let Kiryu get that devil child of Hakase's on our side. He's got the relationship and past with him to do it, more so than you do. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy our humble abode in the mean time?"

Bommer grunted in frustration, but mumbled, "All right, all right," as he got up to leave.

"Hey, where are YOU going?" Kiryu interrogated. "The meeting's not done!" He too got up to chase after Bommer, I guess, but the leader rose up and commanded, "Sit back down, Kiryu. He has the right to leave, but you don't. Now sit."

Kiryu glared at the man for the longest, then sat back down in silence. "Okay, Rudger."

Rudger? That's his name? Yusei had said something about a Rudger before during my duel with Bommer . . .

"Now, on with the meeting," Rudger declared. "As I said, Kiryu, you will keep your assignment, as well as you, Misty. However, Carly, I'm changing your assignment."

The girl next to me looked up and proceeded to hold the hood of her outfit tighter. She didn't say anything but just merely looked at Rudger.

"You can relax. For now. While that blasted Rear Claw Signer is still out there, I highly doubt the balance of the world will change that drastically with her existence. The main ones I'm concerned about are the Front Claw Signer, the Wing Signer, and the Tail Signer. We must get rid of them at all costs, no matter what it takes," he continued after a pause. Then, he looked at me and said, "Crow, you will take on the Wing Signer."

I merely looked at him. Wing, Front Claw, Tail? Huh? Don't these people have NAMES? Never have I been this confused. Rudger, seeing my confusion, slapped his forehead and interrogated, "Kiryu, didn't you tell him ANYTHING about what we do around here?"

Kiryu, looking more annoyed than Rudger was, explained, "Well, I would've, but the dimwit wouldn't accept being a Dark Signer, so I couldn't properly explain it to him. That's why I was hoping you would do it."

"_Dimwit?_" I protested while standing up, but the girl – Carly, I think her name was – stopped me and shook her head. I guess that meant to cool it, so I sat back down.

"Ugh. Never mind," Rudger interrupted, hand on his forehead in irritation. "I guess I'm the one that always has to explain these things properly to the new recruits. Kiryu NEVER tells the story straight, anyway."

"Then why'd you ask me to do the dirty work?" Kiryu mumbled, glaring at the candle in front of him. Acting like he didn't hear that, Rudger continued, "Crow Hogan, as much of a shock as this may have been to you, there is a reason why you're here, why you're a Dark Signer, and why you specifically have to take on the Wing Singer yourself. As Dark Signers, we vow to eradicate the very power that threatens to annihilate the world as we know it, and that is, the Signers, followers of the Crimson Dragon. There are five Signers in total, although there have been rumors of a sixth being awakened at a later date. Although they claim to fight for the good of others, their power reveals otherwise. As long as they use the power of the Signers, they risk the chance of destroying the world."

"And so the Dark Signers are supposed to maintain some kind of balance of something? So, basically, you're the good guys in a screwed up sort of way." I asked cautiously.

"That's correct. The Signers are ignorant of their power, hence why destruction of this world is inevitable unless we Dark Signers do something."

"Okay, I understand THAT now. But, who are these Signers? Who's Front Claw, Rear Claw, Wing, and Tail?"

Rudger paused, then turned his gaze to Kiryu and asked, "Kiryu, would you like to do the honors?"

"Psh," he responded irritably, "gladly, o mighty one. Here's the deal, Crow. The Front Claw Signer is this Arcadia Movement girl named Izayoi Aki. I hear she's quite the feisty one, so that's why we're having Misty take care of her. Rear Claw is this pipsqueak named Ruka who supposedly can see spirits – Duel Monster spirits at that. Wing Signer is our old friend in crime, Jack Atlus. And, it gets better! The Tail Signer is none other than Fudo Yusei! And we have to wipe them all out! Isn't that exciting?"

" . . . Are you kidding me?" I responded. "I am NOT fighting against my friends! You can't make me do this!"

"You are not the first to say that. Carly's had a bit of a problem with this herself. But, is that how you really feel . . . Crow Hogan?" Rudger interrogated nonchalantly.

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, although I knew in my heart, the answer was no. "What are you talking about? Of course that's how I feel! I value my friends more than anything!"

"Says the guy who first left Team Satisfaction . . ." Kiryu grumbled as a response. I swear, I will choke the sonova-

"Your mouth says one thing, Crow. But, I know your heart feels another. As I said, you were chosen to be a Dark Signer for a reason. I know Quahitl resides in you. I can hear that annoying little bug whine about killing others as we speak. You were specifically chosen to be a Dark Signer because of the state of your heart when you were dueling Bommer that time. Fighting on the side of the Signers is useless. Fighting on the side of the Tail Signer whose father slaughtered thousands for the sake of one environmental experiment, dividing Neo-Domino into itself and Satellite is useless also."

"Yusei . . ." I whispered, " . . . your father did all of that? Your father caused all the orphan kids to suffer, caused us all to suffer like this?"

"Heh heh! I think we're finally convincing him, Rudger!" Kiryu exclaimed excitedly.

But I was still lost in my thoughts. Yusei's father killed . . . all of those people. And not just that, but ruined the lives of orphans everywhere. The Signers are bad people, and Yusei and Jack are Signers . . . All this time, I thought they were my friends, people I could trust, although Jack and I hadn't been on the best of terms in a while. But, this. This realization . . . I can't trust them anymore. I can't trust anyone that's on their side anymore. They hurt my orphans. They ruined their lives.

They were going to pay.

"Crow Hogan, do you accept the mission handed to you by me on behalf of Quahitl? Or do you refuse?" Rudger inquired, standing up. And as he stood up, his right arm began to glow purple, as did Carly, Kiryu, and Misty's. My arm too began to glow, revealing the tree mark that had been formed not too long ago. It was a painful burn, but it was comforting compared to what my heart was feeling after what has been told to me. I could feel my face burn and the sweat coming down from my face. Finally, my body found the strength to overcome the pain, all of it. Now was the time to use this strength to take Yusei and Jack down. For the kids.

I raised my head up high and stared Rudger right in the face, showing him I was determined to take Jack down and avenge the kiddies. "I do accept."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_Jack: Crow . . . what happened to you? You used to be so optimistic about the world, and now you act like there's no hope. You've become like Kiryu!_

_Crow: Shut up, Jack. Don't you know that was all just a facade? I only acted optimistic to blind myself about the terrors of this world and how there is no hope for it. But now, I see there's no hope for this world unless I rid the world of you. That is the will of Nature. _

_Next time on Tainted Feathers: A Flickering Flame! On the Verge of Despair._

_Jack: I'm going to wake you up from this world of bull that you're living in, Crow. And I'll be sure it happens if it's the last thing I do."  
_

* * *

A/N: _. . . I don't believe it any more than you guys do. I ACTUALLY finished the first fanfic chapter in about two years and two months. It must be 2012. Oh snap. I extremely apologize for the major lack of fanfiction. There are so many factors that have contributed to this, but, after many "Quit procrastinating, work on your art" messages I've seen on the Internet, I decided to force myself to write this. Out of all the fanfics I wanted to work on before I went on this weird hiatus, this one was the one I wanted to work on the most. Because Dark Signer Crow is just that awesome. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this attempt at a fanfic comeback! (: Let me know what you think of it!_

_Hakase Fudou, April 14, 2012_


	2. On the Verge of Despair

Months passed by before another Dark Signer conference was held. In between the last couple of months, I've learned a lot about the Dark Signer organization that I had never thought I'd learn, along with how to use my new deck, the Dark Feathers. Long story short, turns out I was completely wrong about the Dark Signers. Granted their method of "world peace" was a bit ironic, and I was still not comfortable with having to kill people in order to achieve it, but I really did understand the Dark Signer mission clearly now and how I was supposed to carry it out.

I stared at the mirror in my room and sighed tiredly. I really did change a lot from the time I dueled Bommer – on the wrong side of the war – to now. Maybe it's due the lack of sleep or whatever because, as Kiryu failed to inform me, this organization doesn't believe in sleeping in. Habits aside, as ironic as this might sound, I actually felt like the Dark Signers were another family to me. Granted we all had our annoying flaws and personal habits, like Kiryu incessantly asking Rudger at breakfast, "Can I kill Yusei yet?" over and over and over until Rudger finally gets up and leaves, causing Kiryu to be silent.

Wait. Did I say annoying? I meant amusing.

But, really. It felt as though that the Dark Signers have – slowly but surely – become a family to me. We may not always agree on everything, but our goal of annihilating the Signers keeps us all together. It's actually a lot of fun too, being a Dark Signer. In a way, it's like Team Satisfaction all over again, but on a much, much larger scale.

I got up eagerly from my bed and opened the door to go to the conference when I found Kiryu standing there, looking solemn. This was very unusual, considering he normally just stands outside my room to scold me for oversleeping. But, today, he had a grave look on his face like someone died while we were all asleep. I inspected his expression carefully before asking, "Kiryu, what's up? You don't look too cool," Then, jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood, I laughed, "What? Did you stay up all night last night again?"

As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it. I was preparing for Kiryu to say something like "You dumbass. This is a very important matter!" but he didn't. Instead, he just put his hand on my shoulder and responded as-a-matter-of-factly, "Crow, be on time for the meeting today. There's some dire information that's going to be discussed, and it's very important that you be there." After, he turned around and walked away, closing the door behind him. Whatever was going on at the meeting today, it must be pretty damn important if Kiryu, of all people, is acting serious.

* * *

**Dark Signer Hideout: Old Momentum – "Gathering Room"**

"Glad everyone – bar poor Demak, of course - could assemble once again," Rudger began after clearing his throat a couple of times to get our attention. "Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what this meeting could possibly be about and why it's so important to attend today."

You bet I was.

"After months of training and research in our facility, Bommer and I have concluded that it was time we started our assignments. However, I wanted to make sure we were all clear of our plan and the news we discovered before Kiryu goes off to battle Yusei," Rudger continued. I guess that's why Kiryu looked a bit somber today. But even then, I was confused. I would've expected Kiryu to be all pumped up about finally annihilating Yusei or something.

"What news have you discovered?" Misty, the motherly figure of the Dark Signers, inquired.

"Great question, Misty. After sensing much disturbance in nature within the last couple of weeks, Bommer and I have concluded that the Crimson Dragon is finally beginning to take action against us. We're not sure when or how, but we know that he's definitely going to try and aid the Signers. I just want to warn everyone right now to be very cautious during your assignments, especially you, Kiryu. Unless you want to die and never come back again."

Kiryu only stared at Rudger and nodded numbly in response. So THAT'S why Kiryu looked so down and out of it. Whatever the Crimson Dragon was planning, it's obviously something life-changing and threatening to all of us.

"So, in light of that, I just want to make sure we're clear on this. Kiryu will go against Yusei first, and if he fails his mission -" Kiryu flinched, "- I will go after Yusei myself. If neither of us are back by sundown, Crow, you will commence your assignment, as will you, Misty. Bommer and Carly, you will prepare Misty and Crow – respectively – for their assignments if we don't return. Otherwise, Kiryu and I will handle it. Is this clear, everyone?"

I – along with the rest of the Dark Signers – nodded firmly. However, I was secretly hiding what I was really feeling inside: fear and anxiety. I have lost so many people in my life, and I was so afraid to lose two members of my family to those damned, heartless Signers. But, what was I supposed to do? Disobey Rudger? Yeah. Like that's going to happen. However, that didn't stop me from worrying about Kiryu. Because I had known him before I joined the Dark Signers, before he joined the Dark Signers, I was especially close to the annoying prick. It was almost like we became brothers through the Dark Signers organization, always looking out for each other (and fighting with each other), even more so than when we were on Team Satisfaction with Jack and Yusei. But, now, I was risking losing Kiryu again. And this time, I might not ever see him again.

I must have been crying or something dumb like that because Kiryu looked at me and barked, "Wipe that snot off your face, you idiot. This isn't the time for tears. We gotta be strong, even if it means death."

I immediately wiped my face with my arm, trying to compose myself. I retorted back, "Don't you understand what's happening here, Kiryu? You might get killed out there! And if you get killed . . ."

"Who's going to be there to take care of your sorry ass? Yeah. I was wondering that too," Kiryu smirked, "And who said _I _was going to get killed? Even if I die, heaven's not gonna take me or hell. Hell, we're IN hell, and I obviously can't get any lower than that. So I'll have no choice but to come back. I'm not going to die, Crow. Trust me." Then, Kiryu left the room, grabbing his deck and his D-Wheel helmet, to go battle Yusei.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But something in my heart told me that Kiryu wasn't going to make it. Not against Yusei, the "God-favored one", as Rudger put it. I didn't feel too good in my gut either after Kiryu left. I waved off these anxieties as mere thoughts accelerated by lack of sleep and stress and went back to my chamber, waiting for Kiryu to come right back. Waiting for him to walk in the door to help me get ready for my battle with Jack.

He never did.

* * *

_**The Tainted Feathers  
**__A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's three-shot  
__

**Chapter 2: A Flickering Flame! On the Verge of Despair**

**Dark Signer Hideout: Old Momentum – Send-Off Room**

Since neither Kiryu nor Rudger came back by sundown, the four of us remaining followed the protocol that Rudger had set before he and Kiryu left. Bommer took Misty to the first send-off room by the actual Momentum substance while Carly led me to the send-off room closest to the entrance of the Momentum complex. While walking briskly, I could sense that the air surrounding Carly was simply more than stress from the impending mission. There was definitely something more to it. So, being the big-mouth buffoon that I was, I decided to ask, "Carly, I know this mission's pretty much life or death for us right now, but can you lighten up a _little _bit?"

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly and whispered loud enough just for me to barely hear, "Crow, I will say this once and only once. As Dark Signers, we're not meant to show real emotions to anyone, especially not to our opponents. This is not the time to be joking around. Understood?"

I was surprised, considering she hasn't said more than ten words since my time with the Dark Signers, much less a speech. I only weakly mumbled, "I understand," before she continued walking. I ran just enough to keep up with her pace before we stopped again, this time in the send-off room. My D-Wheel, Blackbird (with a few modifications to make it look more badass), and my deck were both waiting for me towards the exit, so I immediately mounted my D-Wheel and placed the helmet over my head. Revving the engine, I waited for Carly to hand me my deck before I could be on my way. Right on cue, she walked over to my right to give me the Dark Feathers, my new and improved deck. "Thanks," I said. "Thanks a lot, Carly." I pressed the button on the side of my helmet to pull the glass down over my eyes and almost proceeded to head off as the door to the outside world was opening, but as I was going to put my foot on the gas pedal, Carly commanded, "Crow, wait!"

Startled, I put my foot down on the ground so I wouldn't suddenly speed off and looked at her as to say "What is it? I thought I was ready?" As if she understood my expression, she apologized. Then, she asked, "Since . . . since you're going to face the Wing Signer and all, do you mind delivering a message to him for me?"

Giving a little chuckle, I replied, "Heh. I already have a thousand messages I need to give to him, but those are all from me," I smirked, "I'd be glad to deliver one more." Carly breathed a sigh of relief, as if the greatest burden of the world was lifted off of her shoulders or something, and continued, "Well, just in case this space is attacked by the Signers, tell him . . . tell Jack that I'm sorry and I love him."

Wait. When did being cupid become a part of the Dark Signer job description?

"Uh, Carly? Let's think about this," I interjected slowly. "One, I'm a guy, so saying that will be massively awkward anyway. Two, how the heck am I supposed to tell him that while hatinghis guts? Couldn't _you_ do it yourself?"

"_I_ can't. _You're_ the one that's going after Jack, not me. Anyway, you'll think of something, I'm sure," she responded. "Just get the message to him somehow, okay? Moving right along, I'm sure you're aware by now that your deck's changed, but just in case you forgot, it has. Also, make sure that if you're going to summon your Earthbound God, Quahitl, make sure you're at least within three miles of a heavily populated area that doesn't contain any Signers so you can summon it without any problems whatsoever. And finally, remember what you're fighting for. You're fighting for the Dark Signers, fighting to save the world from the impending destruction posed by the Signers. Don't _ever _forget that."

"Isn't the last part a bit of a no-brainer?" I asked while looking through my Dark Feathers deck one last time. "You could've saved your breath there."

All of a sudden, Carly looked down at the ground, sighed, and looked back at me, saying, "No. It's not a no-brainer. That's how we lost Kiryu. Right before he died, I could sense that his heart had been converted to the beliefs of the Signers. That blasted Tail Signer must have used his tricky words to confuse him, to stray him from our mission, even though it was _he_ that turned Kiryu away from the Signers in the first place. Even though you're going to face the Wing Signer instead of the Tail, they do share similar ideals, so I just want you to be careful and remember what we're fighting for."

"N-No way . . ." I started, surprised at what had happened prior to Kiryu's death. "Kiryu was the most radical Dark Signer out of all of us, yet . . . yet the bastard _converted_? Damn it!" I pounded my fist against the duel disk on my D-Wheel. How? How could Kiryu have let his mind gone astray like that? _How_?

"So you see my point, right? Just remember, Crow. The Signers took the lives of your precious orphans' parents, so you definitely have to avenge their souls or they will face eternal damnation. Duel and win, Crow. For the orphans and for our fallen comrades," she said, turning and walking back in the opposite direction towards the Dark Signer quarters. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the angry nerves that had developed with my conversation with her. Those damn, ruthless, cold-hearted _Signers_. I would like nothing more than to see them squirm in pain

With that motivation, I pressed on the accelerator and left the Old Momentum.

* * *

**Daedalus Bridge**

After quite a bit of driving, I found myself at the forever to be incomplete Daedalus Bridge. The sensor in my Blackbird had told me that Jack was somewhere around in this area, so I merely drove to it. I've been here so many times throughout my life, so getting to it was the easy part. Finding Jack Atlus, though, was going to be a bit of a challenge.

Or maybe I didn't have to find him. All of a sudden, I heard the familiar whirl of Jack's prized Wheel of Fortune in the distance and chuckled a bit, but the chuckling stopped when I heard him call out, "Carly! Carly, where are you?"

Well, he's in for a big surprise.

I finally saw Jack's D-Wheel looming over the horizon, so I revved the engine again and drove towards the sound of whirring. When it finally showed itself clearly, I turned my D-Wheel sideways to stop Jack from going any further. If he was going to find Carly, he would have to get past me first.

"What is this?" Jack snarled. "Get out of my way, you scum Dark Signer!"

"Now, now, _Jack Atlus_, that's no way to greet an old friend," I responded, clearly recognizing the fact that he didn't identify me with all this Dark Signer garb and my D-Wheel helmet on. "An old _childhood_ friend, no less."

Jack must have recognized who I was by my voice because I saw him raise the visor of his helmet, revealing his strained, horrified expression. "C-Crow? Crow, that can't be you, can it?" He stammered. I had never seen Jack so horrified like that before, so it was moments like this that felt worth it to be a Dark Signer. So I took off my own helmet, revealing my Dark Signer scarred face.

"You're right, Jack. In a sense. I'm not the Crow you knew since childhood. Not anymore, anyway," I responded, smirking. Then, opening my eyes, I saw Jack's face turn into an even more horrified expression.

"How . . . How could you have turned on us? To become one of them! Crow, what the hell is wrong with you?!" He snarled, balling his hands up into fists.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" I retorted back. "You stupid Signers are just going around, screwing up the world and not giving a damn about it. And now, you're defending your actions by asking what's wrong with _me_? Don't make me laugh, Jack."

"What? Where did you hear that trash? They've fed you lies, Crow! Damnable lies!"

"What is it going to take to get through to your thick-headed skull to convince you what I'm saying is the truth?" I remarked irritably. Sighing, regaining my composure, I continued, "Well. I guess you never liked the truth anyway. It's why you hid your origin from Neo-Domino all these years as the so-called Duel King. You threw away your friends back in Satellite just for power, so it's no _wonder_ you can't accept the truth in any form."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You just enjoy living a life of lies and ignorant bliss to avoid getting hurt, to avoid people hating you. Well, I've got news for you. Those from Satellite will never forgive you. Never, Jack."

"That's not true! Yusei forgave me. He said so himself."

Well, Jack never was the brightest one of the bunch. I totally forgot about that.

"Geez, Jack. I said _those from Satellite_. Yusei is not from Satellite, you dimwit."

"Quit screwing with me, Crow! You know he's from Satellite! You grew up with us! You saw him! What do you mean he's not from Satellite?" he snapped, raising a fist into the air.

"Exactly just that. He's from the snobby rich Neo-Domino Tops Area. That's where he was born. And before you deny me further, his father's former associate told me all about it. How Yusei was born in the Tops Area, how Yusei's dad killed everyone's parents . . . Everything. By siding with Yusei, well, guess what? You're siding with a murderer, Jack. Not only are you Signers ruining the world's balance, you're essentially getting away with murder. Does that feel good knowing that? Knowing that you're friends with someone who ruined the lives of the orphans? Who ruined _our_ lives?!"

"Crow . . ." Jack gasped, clearly showing exasperation, "I don't know what the Dark Signers did to you, and I particularly don't care, but I'm going to wake you up from this world of bull that you're living in. And I'll be sure it happens if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh it'll be the last thing you _attempt _to do, all right," I muttered under my breath, trying to keep my anger under control. "That's just like you, Jack. All talk and no brains."

It seemed like I had gotten on Jack's last nerve then because he slammed a fist down on the control for his Wheel of Fortune and grunted as if he were annoyed and perturbed at the exact same time. "What the hell, Crow?" He screamed. Then suddenly, as if he was holding back, he tried to maintain the very little composure that his existence allowed him to have, looked at the ground, and tried again, "Crow . . . what happened to you? You used to be so optimistic about the world, and now you act like there's no hope." Then, with a pained look on his face, he looked at me directly and pointed at me, declaring, "You've become like Kiryu!"

Is he serious? Is he seriously bringing Kiryu into this too? That bastard. "Shut up, Jack. Don't you know that was all just a facade? I only acted optimistic to blind myself about the terrors of this world and how there is no hope for it. But now, I see there's no hope for this world unless I rid the world of you and the rest of the Signers are taken care of. That is the will of Nature."

"Will of Nature? Says the guy who accused me of defending my so called screwed up actions," he snarled. "If your little group is supposedly fighting for what's best for the world, why are the rest of your comrades dead?"

That did it.

At that moment, I felt something in my brain snap, and I felt myself sinking into the familiar darkness that I experienced when I was becoming a Dark Signer while somehow maintaining consciousness at the same time. Within the darkness, I saw a familiar face . . . Quahitl.

"Wh-What's going on?" I stammered, shocked at this sudden turn of events. "Explain, Quahitl!"

"Wow. So glad you remember me, Crow. If I had the ability to be happy, I'd be so happy right now," the freak remarked.

"Get to the damn point," I hissed.

"Long story short, you're taking too damn long to get to the point with this Jack guy. So I decided that I'd bring you here so I'd take your place. Permanently," he responded.

"What? You can't do that! I'm in control of _you_, remember? If I need your help, I'll ask for it," I retorted. "This is my job, not yours."

"Well, I'm somehow feeling a bit nice today, so I'll let you do as you wish." Quahitl remarked a bit sarcastically, still with that stupid smirk on his face. However, his expression suddenly changed to a more murderous one, and he added with a growl, "But remember, _I _was the one that brought you back from the dead, and I can certainly kill you if I wanted to. Don't disappoint me, Crow, or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." After that statement, he disappeared, and I was brought back to the real world, where Jack was accusingly looking at me. What did he say before I blacked out again? Something about if I'm so right, why is everyone else dead or something? My memory has never been that great about things like that . . .

"Answer me!" Jack demanded. Geez. Had I been out for that long?

"Fine, Jack. I will answer you, but only after you play a friendly game of Duel Monsters with me, just like in the old days," I returned with a sly smile on my face. "Only, this time, the winner gets to live, and the loser dies." As if to emphasize what I said, I started my engine again to signal to Jack that I was indeed serious about my proposal. As a response, Jack did likewise and prepared himself for the duel. Then, as I started my engine, purple fire appeared from the ground and began to form in the shape of my birthmark, and, as if that were a cue, the birthmark appeared on my arm.

"See, Jack? I told you I was being serious!" I yelled over the sound of my engine, looking backwards to see Jack's red Wing birthmark. So that's what Rudger meant. It makes sense now. "Be careful, Jack, or you might just get burned."

"You don't need to tell me," Jack retorted back, following me at almost equal pace. "You saw me when Yusei dueled Kiryu, so you should know I'm well aware of your organization's twisted dueling quirks."

At the mention of Kiryu, I felt something inside me drop. The way he keeps talking about Kiryu like that . . . Doesn't he feel any remorse?!

"Enough!" I demanded. "From here on out, let our cards do the talking!"

"Sounds good to me," he responded with a hint of confusion. I guess not every Signer knows what happened to Kiryu. So much for Yusei's crap about bonds.

"Duel Mode: On." The computer screen informed me as I sped faster to try and beat Jack to the corner. When I did, I exhaled, "This is it, Jack . . . This duel will definitely be your last."

* * *

**Preview**

_Crow: "Pearson . . . Will I grow up to be as strong as you and the Legendary D-Wheeler someday?"_

_Pearson: "Crow, strength isn't found in imitating others. It's about finding your own. Once you find that, you'll be able to do anything."_

_Jack: What . . . You're not Crow! Who are you?_

_Crow: What are you talking about? I'm most definitely Crow, and I'm definitely going to kill you._

_Next time, on The Tainted Feathers: Hope on the Horizon._

_Arise now, Quahitl!_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, this update took longer than necessary. Sorry 'bout that. May was exams, June was a summer class, July was just randomly busy, and August, school started again. I can't even guarantee the final update for this (Yes. We're reaching the end folks~) will even be this year. I only ask for your patience with me as I endure this crazy school year.

Anyway, I feel as though this chapter was a bit dialogue heavy and not enough description, so if you have any opinions on that, please include that in your review if you are kind enough to give one. I greatly appreciate it. Until next update!

_Hakase Fudou: September 3, 2012_


End file.
